


Peter Woke Up

by FebruaryFun



Series: Peter's Recovery [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryFun/pseuds/FebruaryFun
Summary: A sequel to Peter Cried.Peter wakes up at home, only to find himself alone in the apartment. Luckily for him, he's still being watched over.





	Peter Woke Up

When Peter woke up again, he was alone.

Tony, after making sure that Peter was fine, had gone home to Pepper and Megan. Peter had been sent home with his Aunt May, sedated. He was supposed to be out for another a day and a half. But apparently, Peter's accelerated metabolism had other ideas.

When Peter woke up, the first thing he noticed was he was home. He was in his bed, safe, dressed in his pajamas as if nothing happened. The second thing he noticed was the sound. He could hear the cars outside, a dog barking somewhere. He could hear things that a normal human couldn't hear, too. He could hear his heart beating, the refrigerator buzzing, water moving through the pipes in the walls, three unique series of footsteps… but something was missing. He sat up, listening intently. _May._

Peter bolted out of bed, searching the whole apartment. “Aunt May-?!” His voice scratched its way out of his throat, grating on his eyes. With horror, he realized that his mouth was dry. _Dusty_ , something whispered in his head. He nearly screamed, but he couldn't breathe well enough for that. He went to the bathroom, frantically inspecting himself in the mirror. Some bruises still healing from the fight. No flaking, no dust. Nothing out of place. He was just dehydrated. He sagged against the counter in relief, sobbing. But Aunt May was gone. _Gone for good. Dead. Dust._

Peter collapsed, wailing as he curled up on the floor.

He was alone.

 

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

 

“ _Sir, Peter seems to be in distress. He's currently in the bathroom at his apartment._ ”

Tony was up as soon as FRIDAY said ‘Peter’. He gently kissed Pepper's cheek, who mumbled something in understanding and let him go. The kid should've still been asleep, why was he in the bathroom in distress?! A million possibilities ran through his head as he put on his suit, racing towards Queens.

“Incoming call from Peter Parker.”

“Answer it!” Only a voice channel was open, so Peter was calling from his phone, not his suit. God, he wasn't sure what he would do if Peter had some reason to be in his suit right now. “Kid, are you okay? I'm already on my way over.”

“Mr. St-stark!” Peter started to cry again, going silent. Tony was there. He was alive. He was coming to save him again.

“What's going on? Peter?”

“I-i'm- oh my god, Mr. Stark, you're alive-” He sobbed again, desperately trying to pull in a breath. “Aunt May- she- can't find- help-”

Tony's heart broke as he put together what was going on. “She's okay, Peter, she's okay. She's at work, I left FRIDAY to look after you. You were given a sedative, and we didn't expect you to wake up until sometime tomorrow. She's perfectly fine. Do you want to call her?”

“Yes- no- _Tony-_ ”

“Hey, shh, it's okay. Do you want me to stay on the phone?”

“Yes,” Peter whimpered. At any other time, he would've been embarrassed by the desperation in his voice. But right now, he just wanted his ~~father~~ mentor. And his Aunt. And Ned, and MJ, and even goddamn Flash. He wanted to be able to see everyone, know they were okay.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as the city skyline came into view. “Okay Pete, I'm almost there. Take a deep breath, okay? As soon as I get there, we'll call Aunt May and get her home.”

“Okay.” Moments later, Peter could hear Tony's suit on the roof, hear him walking down to Peter's apartment, letting himself in, leaving the suit in the living room. He looked up, crying again at the sight of Tony. “Mr. Stark- I- please-”

“Come here, kid.” He knelt, opening his arms to Peter. The teen threw himself at Tony, going nearly limp against him as sobs wracked his body. Tony held him close and gently picked up Peter's phone, calling his aunt.

Peter's sensitive ears picked up the phone conversation. Tony told May what was going on, she immediately assured him that she was going to be home right away. She wanted to know if Peter wanted to talk to her. Peter responded by taking the phone from Tony and pressing it against his ear. “Aunt May- you're coming home?”

“Yes hun, right away.” She wrote a note explaining what was going on and passed it to another nurse so she could take care of communicating it. May had something more important that needed immediate attention.

Peter nodded, even though he couldn't see here. “You're okay, right? You'll be careful coming home? You're okay?”

May's heart melted. “Yes, I'm okay,” she said gently, “Everything's okay.” Her nephew had the biggest heart she'd ever encountered, always so worried about the people around him. It was his greatest strength and his greatest weakness. She stayed on the phone with him all the way to the door of the apartment. She found him in Tony's lap, still on the floor of the bathroom. He started sobbing again when he saw her, reaching out to her and shaking from the hunger and dehydration he was too upset to properly register. May kneeled and pulled Peter into her and, sharing a look with Tony over his shoulder. It was going to be a rough night.

 

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

 

Several phone calls to other friends and even some of the other Avengers later, they managed to move Peter to the couch and get him to drink some water. The boy curled up tiredly, his head in Tony's lap and May rubbing his back. “...'m sorry, Mr. Stark… I scared you…”

Tony shook his head, playing with Peter's hair. “I texted Pepper, she knows I'm going to be here for a while.” He almost asked Peter a question, but he thought better of it. It had been on his mind since he'd had the time to process the incident with Peter. He'd been screaming… for Tony. And his father. Simultaneously. He had no idea why, but he couldn't help but wonder if- or hope that?- Peter associated the two of them in some way. But now was not the time to ask that. No, he had a more important question. “Peter, May… Would it be alright if the two of you came to stay with my family and I? At our house?”

They both looked up at him in shock, then looked at each other. May ran a hand through her hair, sighing. “I wish I could, but I have work…” She looked at Peter, who had deflated a bit, clinging to Tony. “...but Peter could come with you. And I could come to visit as often as I can, and I'm always here if he needs to call me.”

“Then it's up to you, Pete.” Tony gave him a tired, reassuring smile. “Would you like to come home with me, or stay here with your aunt? Either way, it's alright.”

He thought about it for a long moment. “...well, I… I have school.”

Tony almost laughed, suddenly reminded of when he first met Peter. Peter had told him that he couldn't go to Germany… because he had homework. “Don't work about that, kid, we can-”

“No, I mean…” Peter tried to figure out how to explain it. “I… I _really_ want to go school. M-my friends… my teachers…” He groaned, and it came out as more of a whimper. “I really want to stay with you! But I also want to see Aunt May, and my friends, but… but I want to stay with you _so badly_ , Mr. Stark…”

Understanding dawned Tony's face. “We can arrange that, kid. How about this- Pepper, Morgan and I can come take a vacation to the city. It'll be great, we'll stay in a big apartment, and you and May will be there too. No problem.”

“Y-you don't have to, Mr. Stark-”

“I know I don't, kid. But I want to.” He smiled, running his fingers through Peter's hair. “Alright, I guess it's settled. I'll call Pepper later. Right now, I think you need some pizza and a good night's sleep.”

Peter didn't have to say anything for May and Tony to know that he wholeheartedly agreed.


End file.
